I Do, Do You?
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Wade goes to buy something simple for Zoe and ends up buying her something much more meaningful. One-shot.


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

This is going to be a one-shot, I have too many other stories I'm working on now to make it a multi-chapter. If however, it gets good reviews I'll make a sequel sometime. Warning! It does get a little steamy, but no smut I promise. Also I've been writing it Deedee but her name is spelled Didi so I changed it.

*************************************************************************ZADE********

I awoke the next morning with a plan. Zoe and I had been dating for almost a year now and I wanted to do something special to show her just how much I loved her. Nothing I thought about seemed to be big enough, candy and flowers wouldn't cut it anymore. I got out of bed careful not to wake Zoe and hoped in the shower. I left her a note saying I'd be gone all day and made sure she was still asleep before I slipped out. For our half year mark I got her a pair of diamond earrings that she loved, and wears them all the time. So I decided I'd get her a necklace to match. I went over to Lavon's house to see if he'd help me pick one out.

"Lavon! Hey buddy you feel like shopping today?" I hollered as I walked in. I heard a thump upstairs and assumed he fell out of bed. A few minutes later he came running down the stairs.

"Wade, hey," He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked more seriously.

"I need help picking out jewelry for Zoe." I told him. He looked around nervously, for some reason he was being antsy.

"Oh shit. Is Didi here?" I asked, feeling stupid for just barging in.

"No." He said shaking his head. I could tell he was lying, but I didn't say anything.

"It's okay Lavon. Hi Wade." Didi waved to me, coming down the stairs. "I'm gonna go, you boys have fun." She said, giving Lavon a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"I'll call you!" He shouted to her as she walked out.

"Dude I am so sorry. I had no idea you two were, uh doing what you were." I laughed. He glared at me and went to turn the coffee on.

"What were you thinking about getting her?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"A necklace to go with the earrings I got her a couple months ago." I told him sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Alright. Let me go shower and change and we can go." He said running back up the stairs. He finally came back down a while later but I was caught up in a video game, when I noticed him I shut it off.

"Man you take longer than Zoe to get ready." I teased.

"Not all of us just roll out of bed and put on whatever's closest." He shot back. He made a cup of coffee to go and we headed out the door.

"Shit, duck down!" I whispered dropping to the floor, hiding behind my car.

"Why?" He asked, not obeying.

"Because, I don't want Zoe to know where we're going!" I hollered pointing to her across the yard. I pulled him to the ground with me. She walked across the lawn, when she got close enough to us we crawled around my car.

"This is ridiculous!" He whispered glaring at me.

"Quick get in the car!" I told him when she was inside, this time he listened. I drove out of there fast, just as Zoe came out the door.

"She's gonna be mad at you for that later you know." He informed me, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah I know but I can easily change her mind." I said winking at him.

"You are one sick man." He laughed, shaking his head. We walked into the jewelry store twenty minutes later and were immediately greeted by a sales man.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked.

"Where do you keep your necklaces?" I replied. He brought us over to them and left, giving us time to look.

"What about that one?" Lavon asked, pointing to ½ caret flower pendant.

"Nah too boring." I retorted.

"What about this one?" He said pointing to heart made of black and white diamonds.

"No, nothing here screams Zoe, you know." I told him looking around.

"Yeah okay. I'll be right back." He said before running off. I followed his gaze out the window to the flower shop next door where Lemon was talking to the florist. I was hoping after her and George finally got married Lavon would let go, especially now that he had Didi, but no such luck.

"Anything you like?" The sales man asked, turning my attention back to what I was doing.

"I don't know, nothing seems right." I told him honestly.

"Who might I ask are you shopping for?" He asked.

"My girlfriend, our one year anniversary's coming up in a few days." I said, looking around the store.

"Ah, one year, that's pretty big. Perhaps none of these necklaces seem right because you're looking for something else?" He questioned. I looked at him hesitantly, confused. He crooked a finger leading me over to a different display. One filled with many, many engagement rings. I was about to protest when one caught my eye.

"Could I see that one?" I asked pointing to the one I liked. He smiled and went to get the key. He came back a few moments later and pulled it out for me.

"Lovely choice, it is a cushion-cut diamond frame twist, one and one-third caret made of 14k gold." He informed me.

"I'll take it." I told him. It cost me an arm and a leg but I knew she would love it and that's what mattered. Lavon came back just as I finished paying.

"Oh you found something." He said, trying to sneak a look in the bag.

"Yeah I did." I told him pulling out the box, showing off my purchase.

"That's not a necklace." He replied shocked.

"I know." I said, carefully putting it back in the bag.

"You bought her an engagement ring." He said slightly recovering.

"I know." I repeated.

"You're going to ask Zoe to marry you?" He asked surprised.

"That's the plan." I told him.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd settle down." He said astonished.

"I never thought I'd meet someone that make me want to." I added just as flabbergasted.

"My boys growing up!" He laughed, patting me on the back.

"That makes one of us." I said under my breath.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. She's married now Lavon, move on." I told him.

"We we're just talking." He frowned.

"Well next time you want to talk go find Didi, your girlfriend." I replied. We got back in the car and drove home in silence. I was just getting out of the car when Zoe came out of her house and stormed over.

"Wade Kinsella, you have a lot of explaining to do!" She shouted angrily.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lavon said backing up into his house.

"Well, I'm waiting." She said crossing her arms with a scowl. I walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug. I leaned down and kissed her, gently opening her mouth with my tongue, she wouldn't budge at first. Eventually she gave up and sank into the kiss, draping her arms around my neck.

"I'm still mad." She said when we broke apart. I kissed her again playfully teasing her. Just as she moaned into my mouth I pulled away.

"Still mad?" I questioned as she sucked in air.

"Yes. Why'd you do that?" She asked taken a hold of my shirt, pulling me back against her. She eagerly stuck her tongue back in my mouth wanting more. I slipped my hands down to her lower back, slowly moving them down to cup her ass. She let out a whimper as I did, approving of my actions for once. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist holding on tight. I groaned into her mouth, slowly walking towards my house. Her hands flew up to my hair as she tangled her fingers in the short strands. I kicked my door open and threw her on the couch, knowing there was no way in hell we'd make it to the bed.

"I love you." She said while pulling me down on top of her.

"I love you too." I told her, staring her in the eyes as a way to show her how serious I was.

"God you're sexy." She purred locking our lips once more. She tore my shirt off as her hands wondered around my chest. Eventually there was nothing between us, nothing holding us back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next few days flew by, our anniversary finally came. While Zoe was excited, I was extremely nervous. Today was the day I'd ask her to be my wife. I was fortunate enough to have her as a girlfriend, I just wished I was lucky enough to make it a permanent condition. I knew I wanted her for the rest of my life, the question was, did she want me for the rest of hers?

"What do you think?" Zoe asked, showing of her new dress.

"Wow." I whistled, my eyes popping out. She was in a low cut red dress that hugged her curves nice. "You look, great." I added kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." She blushed. I took her hand steering her to my place.

"We aren't going out?" She asked confused. I just shook my head and brought her inside. I sought out Lavon and Rose for help decorating. We cleaned my place up real nice. Rose petals covered the floor, the only light came from the candles Lavon suggested.

"I thought we could dine in." I told her, leading her to the table for two I set up earlier.

"Wade this is so romantic." She gushed. After she ate the dinner I prepared for her I knew it was time to ask. There were a lot of ways a man could propose. Instead of embarrassing her by asking her in front of the town, or accidently, maybe, killing her by hiding it in a piece of cake or champagne I decided to keep it simple. Taking a deep breath I smiled at her. I pulled the tiny box out of my coat pocket, took hold of her left hand and bent down on one knee. She swallowed when it registered what was going on.

"Zoe, will you marry me?" I asked, looking up at her nervously.

"Yes!" She screamed shaking her head repeatedly. She cried as I slid the diamond on her left ring finger. I wiped the tears away and kissed her, picking her up in a hug and twirling her around as I held on to her tight.

"I love you." I told her for the hundredth time that night.

"I love this ring!" She laughed. "Oh and you of course." She teased kissing me.

"What do you think about going celibate?" She asked drawing back.

"I think you're funny." I laughed tightening my grip on her. When she didn't laugh back I froze. "You aren't serious are you?" I asked.

"Gotcha!" she snickered.

"Oh you're a comedian now?" I asked. She just threw her head back laughing. "I'll get you back don't worry." I informed her.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She shouted, slipping out of my hands and running upstairs. I chased after her only to find her in my bed with her dress on the floor, making me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked crawling towards the end of the mattress, kneeling in front of me.

"Two minutes ago you were talking about celibacy and now you're in my bed with nothing on but your undergarments." I laughed again.

"And you're complaining?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Good point. I should just shut up." I replied moving forward to kiss her. She shook her head in agreement. I shrugged out of my jacket and pushed her softly back down against the bed. Her hands slipped under my shirt, resting on my abs. She broke the kiss gulping in air, I just moved down to her neck. She threw her head back so I had better access, whimpering in the process. We slowed things down after that, neither one of us wanting to rush. We had the rest of our lives ahead of us after all.

**************************************************************************ZADE*******

I found the ring on Zale's; it's from the Vera Wang collection if you want to look it up. This is my third Wade and Zoe fic so if you liked it and haven't read the other two go check them out. Please review, thank you (:


End file.
